LionBerry Two: A Destructive Romance
by A Blade's Insanity
Summary: Never interrupt a summer's night snuggle! These (un)fortunate Shinigami are about to learn this the hard way. After all the LionBerry is a Destructive Romantic Pairing :3 Read & Review. No Hateful or Harsh Comments, No Constructive or Harsh Criticism, No Flames and please have a nice summer :D


**Disclaimer:** _I don't own that rotten ( lucky) bastard, Tite Kubo's manga Bleach but I do own the rights for the creation of the new name for the IchiMila pairing, so suck on that bitches :P _

**Character(s): **_Kurosaki Ichigo (OOC / Hollowfied / Vasto Lordes), Franceska Mila-Rose (OOC / Love-struck / Possessive) & some random shinigami that will die :3_

**Authors Pre-Note One: **_Okay, how long has it been since my last one-shot?...Wow that lo- Okay I know thats just trash cause before I posted SharkBerry Two, I was gaming and now my excuse is *A drumroll randomly pops up out of no where* that I discovered the awesome MOBA League of Legends :D_

**Authors Pre-Note Two: **_One a second note (hehe like literally) this is my first fan fiction into summer, so don't expect many one-shots lately cause of the gaming fever I got. I admit that I was surprise that how many reviews, likes, faves and followers that my other five one-shots had gotten over the course that I've been putting them up O.O Secondly I don't care if I get yaoi fan hate for this, but please stop making the Bleach archives full of yaoi! I mean seriously I've been avoiding the Bleach archive section now and its kinda pissing me off! I'm not a gay hater, I'm just kinda sick of seeing Yaoi pairings :( Anyway if you like this small(ish) rant, read my views on random things on my profile._

**Rated M For: **_Mass Shinigami Murder, Language and LionBerry Fluff :3  
_

**Remember:** _No Flames / No Harsh Criticism / No Constructive Criticism or Hate _

* * *

_**This is FanFiction! We have freedom to express our fandom however way we fucking want! You Can't Stop Us! :D**_

* * *

_LionBerry Two _

_A Destructive Romance_

* * *

**~ Hueco Mundo - Outside the Las Noches Canopy ~  
**

"Why the fuck are we here man?!" Asked a random scared shitless Shinigami **_(Translation: Shinigami / Grim Reaper or Soul Reaper)_ **to his friend who was just as terrified as he was.

"I don't fucking know. The head captain commander wanted to make sure, that this monster is stopped before he decides to go on a revenge rampage against the Sereitei! To him, we're probably cannon fodder!" Wept the second shinigami to his friend, knowing that their level of skill wasn't at the level that the former hero of the winter war was at. About twenty shinigami were infront of the Las Noches canopy, oblivious to the fact that their souls were about to be eaten by the pale king of Hueco Mundo. _**(Authors Note: Its a good title for Hollowfied Ichigo, cause of his pale skin, its like almost white when you look at it.)**_

A visible breath of air came from the darkened entrence of Las Noches, the well known distorted, hollowfied voice that belonged to the Winter War hero & the Pale King of Hueco Mundo echoed throughout the air, giving most of the scared shinigami's nightmares if they could survive the wrath of the monster known as Kurosaki Ichigo. The glowing yellow eyes of the hollowfied hero glared at the shinigami, a distinct growl as the horned mask came out before the rest of the body did. _**"Wretched cannon fodder, you disrupted our time!"**_Exclaimed the annoyed vasto lordes, knowing that none of the souls here would escaped his justified wrath. At the mere sound of his voice though, most of the shinigami ran in the other direction then the one they were assigned to do.

Without missing a beat, Ichigo used a high-speed _sonido_ to get behind the shinigami that was the furthest away, his retracted claws quickly struck the back of his head and going through the shinigami's skull just like there was nothing in the man's flesh. _**(Authors Note: Try to picture this when Akua protected Moka from the Miu family the first time they met)**_Without hesitation or wanting the so called 'Cannon fodder' to escape, Ichigo tore his hand through the already deceased shinigami's skull and ripped out the throats of his next two victims, this time using both clawed fingers from both hands.

The struggling to live shinigami(s) clenched their torn throats with their hands with futile efforts, just now realizing how effortless their battle against the pale king was in the first place. The remaining seventeen shinigami drew out their unnamed Zanpakutou's and charged at him as he effortlessly killed them, blood painting his pale body and long flowing strawberry blonde hair. _'I wonder what my beloved Rose is doing?' _Thought the Pale King, his mind absent from the fight as one of the shinigami managed to strike him in the back, his hierro being tougher then steel itself, made the soul blade break upon impact which actually illicit a growl from Ichigo as he kicked the shinigami in the stomache letting him fall to the ground before Ichigo had slammed his bare foot against the man's chest, blood splattering all over the torn black hakama he worn on his lower part of his body.

Ichigo looked around, seeing that bodies were decked all around the ground as he clawed the air infront of his mask, letting it disappear with black reiatsu. "Now time to see my lioness." Ichigo said happily, ignoring the squishing sounds his feet made once it made impact with the bloodied sand. Slowly heading into his sanctuary inside of Las Noches.

* * *

**~ Hueco Mundo, Las Noches - LionBerry's House ~**

Ichigo had came infront of the door with a chibi-esque lion hugging a giant strawberry, he just sweatdropped at the design on the door, knowing that Sun-Sung probably put it up while he was slaughtering the shinigami idiots that dared come to end his piece of paradise.

He slowly opened the door to his home, surprised when Mila Rose tackled him into the ground, planting numerous kisses on his pale face, loving the fact that with each kiss she planted on his face, the redder it became with a rosey red blush. Mila had come to love her strawberry no matter what he did, it kinda saddened her when he had to leave to kill those wretched shinigami that dared to take him away from her, but he defeated Aizen, that was enough to know that he would never leave her. Currently Mila was sure that Ichigo's strength was an par with the Soul King, but nothing is certain.

"I *Kiss* missed *Kiss* you *Kiss* so *Kiss* much *Kiss* my strawberry." Once she was satisfied with giving Ichigo strawberry kisses which had implanted her lip prints on his face, she had to smile soon getting up and walking to their bed, leaving Ichigo's blush to spread to his entire face, quickly getting up he ran to her pinning her to the bed, before snuggling into her, falling back to sleep with his lover & more importantly his soul mate. Both hollows felt justified on this night of the first day of summer, knowing that anyone who interrupts their summer snuggling will parish. After all Ichigo & Mila Rose had a _Destructive Romance. _

**The End**

* * *

**Post-Authors Note:**_ So thats it, my first fiction of the summer, I'm right now groggy but I don't care I've decided to write this to wait for the new champion rotation for the league of legends. Okay for anyone whose plays League of Legends, can you tell me who you main as?  
_

_Blader out Suckerz!_


End file.
